


Дети наши, сущие на небесах

by Gevion



Category: The Borgias
Genre: F/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Sibling Incest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ваноцца единственная, кто знает правду о своей семье.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дети наши, сущие на небесах

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucrezias-sparklyhairnet (shedseventears)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shedseventears/gifts).
  * A translation of [our children, who art in heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/744442) by [lucrezias-sparklyhairnet (shedseventears)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shedseventears/pseuds/lucrezias-sparklyhairnet). 



> Текст был переведен специально для команды fandom Borgia: Renaissance 2015.

Они появились на свет окровавленными и алчущими еще б _о_ льшей крови и не изменяли себе в этом никогда.

Бремя первородства и необходимости приумножать наследие миновало Джоффре как самого младшего сына, поэтому Ваноцца проводила свое время, обучая Лукрецию премудростям высшего света и растаскивая Хуана с Чезаре по разным углам, чтобы не позволить им вцепиться друг другу в глотки. Это тоже осталось неизменным.

Ее место было рядом с человеком, который видел все не так, как на самом деле, — для него она танцевала и пела о красотах мира. Родриго приходил слишком редко, чтобы заметить, как она спихнула младенцев на руки кормилице и перевязала после родов груди, чтобы сохранить их пышность и красоту.

Впервые он своих увидел детей уже красивыми, со здоровым румянцем на щеках: Хуана, по словам Родриго так похожего на него самого; Чезаре, прилежного и стремящегося защитить, каким и должен быть первенец; Лукрецию с тщательно убранными от лица кудряшками, цеплявшуюся за старшего брата, будто тот являлся для нее источником силы.

Ее дети — волчата с молочными зубами. Они кусаются и царапаются, но никогда не ранят всерьез. Ваноцца смотрит за ними, сидя во дворе рядом с Родриго. Следит, как Чезаре забавляется со своими игрушечными солдатиками, как ставит брату подножку, чтобы рассмешить сестру.

Наблюдая за стирающим грязь со щек Хуаном и укачивая Джоффре в своих объятиях, Ваноцца понимает, что так все и должно быть.

* * * 

У ее детей разгорается в груди пламя, и они вгрызаются друг в друга десятками разных способов.

Облаченный в одежды епископа Чезаре разваливается в кресле и, сузив глаза, наблюдает за Хуаном, проглатывающим один кусок жаренного цыпленка за другим. Его пальцы перебирают локоны Лукреции, пока та необыкновенно красиво играет на лютне.

— Сыграй еще, любовь моя, — говорит он прежде, чем успевает Ваноцца. Он не отрывает взгляда от заляпанной рубахи на брюхе Хуана.

Чезаре одновременно и самый близкий, и самый отдалившийся из ее детей. Да, он говорит с ней и просит у нее совета, только вот Ваноцца никогда не знает наверняка, слушает ли он, что ему говорят. Может, ум семнадцатилетнего юнца уже стремится к тому, чего желать не должен.

Сейчас Чезаре тихо сидит, повернувшись всем телом к Лукреции. Ее взгляд обращен к солнцу, и она кажется невинным ребенком, но Ваноцца узнает знакомую жажду мужского внимания и стремление подпитаться чужим обожанием, чтобы сохранить вечную молодость. Лукреция — девочка с умом зрелой женщины. Она выросла в атмосфере поклонения — ей омывали руки и расчесывали волосы князья Церкви.

Хуан наконец доедает своего цыпленка и жирными пальцами хватает ее за руку. Ваноцца никогда не любила своего второго сына так, как должно. Иногда она не может вынести даже мысли о том, в кого он вырастет — такой грубый, без намека на изящество и сметливость своих брата и сестры.

Его волосы спутаны пальцами шлюх, и иногда она жалеет, что дала жизнь не двоим, а четверым детям. Слишком тяжело смотреть на то, как они оступаются и исчезают в безвестности.

Папа Римский угасает, и Родриго строит планы, пересчитывает монеты, определяет места для своих детей. Говорит о замужестве для Лукреции, кардинальском сане для Чезаре и возможностях для Хуана, о которых тот не мог и мечтать. Но Ваноцца видит головы своих детей поднятыми на пики, и лишь венцы на их лбах хоть как-то скрашивают эту картину.

Вечерами Чезаре приходит посидеть с ней у камина. Спрашивает, что отец рассказывал ей о своих планах. Ваноцца знает не больше, чем он сам, а может и меньше.

Он то сжимает, то разжимает кулак, — словно тянется за кинжалом, которому самое место на его бедре. Отблески пламени играют на лице ее сына, и Ваноцца видит перед собой не ребенка, а мужчину, которым тот вскоре станет. И испытывает гордость.

— Он тратит мои способности впустую, мама, и отказывается слушать. — Во рту Чезаре мелькают острые, словно волчьи клыки. — Когда это выйдет ему боком, вспомни, что я предупреждал.

Предупреждение — выбитые зубы и сломанные кости.

— На все воля Божья, Чезаре. Ты станешь кардиналом в коллегии отца…

Он утробно смеется, и это похоже на рык:

— Князь Церкви — не князь государства.

Хуану суждено облачиться в доспехи, а Чезаре унаследует трон своего отца. Только вот когда Ваноцца закрывает глаза, она видит нечто иное.

— Почитай отца и мать своих, — говорит она и сжимает его руку, которую тот сразу отнимает.

* * * 

У Ваноццы есть — или был — любовник и муж, которому она подарила детей. Она никак не поймет, почему та же судьба не удовлетворяет Лукрецию. Правда, жажду Лукреции вообще мало что способно удовлетворить: ни положение, которое та занимает в Ватикане, ни преподнесенные отцом драгоценности, наряды и земли для ее подрастающего сына, ни даже мольбы обнимающего ее за талию Чезаре.

Ее брат — кардинал, а отец — Папа Римский, но Лукреции все мало.

— Это хорошая партия, — говорит Ваноцца, склонившись над колыбелью, и тянется к румяными щекам внука, но Лукреция вырывает его из ее рук. Она не отпускает сына от себя, держит его в Ватикане, словно Дева Мария — младенца-Христа. — Брак, на который ты дала согласие меньше чем пару часов назад. Ты уже начала сомневаться?

— Я не сомневаюсь. — Лукреция гладит по голове сына, ради которого кому угодно перережет глотку. — Только пытаюсь угадать, что будет дальше. Что я с ним сотворю.

— Что ты с ним сотворишь? — Ваноцца видела этого мальчика, ходившего за ее дочерью хвостом, словно ручной зверь — за Лукрецией многие так стелятся. А еще она представляла Чезаре, тянущего руки, чтобы его задушить. — Он хороший человек.

Губы Лукреции дергаются, и она целует сына в лоб.

— Он совсем еще мальчик.

— Как и отец твоего ребенка. — Слова вырываются изо рта прежде, чем Ваноцца успевает себя остановить, но Лукреция уже закрывает глаза.

Прижав сына еще крепче, Лукреция поворачивается к матери спиной:

— Ты права. Его отцом был точно такой же мальчик, и я уже не так сильно по нему скучаю.

Она говорит отстраненно, и ее слова звучат гулко, разносятся эхом, словно песнопения кардиналов.

— Его самого я помню слабо — только чувство, которое он мне подарил, и то, насколько это дитя на него похоже.

Она произносит «это дитя» так, словно будут и другие. Лишь немногие женщины выходят замуж больше одного раза, и чаще всего это делают вдовы. Вдовий траур будет Лукреции к лицу: черные ткани создадут контраст с ее белоснежной, словно мрамор, кожей.

— Я хочу увидеть его сражающимся, — бормочет она ребенку в шею.

— Сражающимся за что? — Альфонсо невысокий и чуть ли не хрупкий, его руки созданы для блестящих колец, а не для меча. — За тебя?

— За меня. За власть. — Лукреция поворачивает голову и смотрит через плечо. Когда на ее лицо падает солнечный свет, она сияет, словно Мадонна — За собственную жизнь. Я просто хочу, чтобы он боролся.

* * * 

Они собираются у постели больного отца. Альфонсо больше нет, Лукреция холодна, как лед, а Чезаре уже не кардинал. Его руки на ее белоснежных плечах кажутся совсем темными.

— Иди к себе и переоденься, любовь моя. Твое платье все в крови.

— Я буду носить его ради Отца, и он очнется, — говорит она приглушенным голосом и дотрагивается до его щек кончиками пальцев. Их лбы соприкасаются, и они словно становятся единым существом. Ваноцца думает о тех днях, что Чезаре проводил, гоняясь за сестрой по двору их дома. Тогда все было по-другому. — Ты убьешь их, не правда ли?

Он кривит губы: Власть заботит Чезаре больше, чем жизни отца и братьев. Он бы не стал так убиваться, если бы не риск потерять Ватикан. Сперва они сплясали на могиле, а теперь шепчутся над телом умирающего.

— Да, я их убью.

Лукреция проводит большим пальцем по его нижней губе:

— И вернешься ко мне.

— И вернусь к тебе.

Их отец харкает черной желчью, а они думают лишь друг о друге. Впрочем, так было всегда.

* * * 

— Я хочу поговорить с тобой о Чезаре.

— Не повторяй мне то, что я и так знаю.

Бывают ночи, когда Ваноцце снится Чезаре, с улыбкой вспарывающий Хуану живот. Он проводит по щекам брата окровавленными пальцами, пачкая тем, что на них остается. Бывают моменты, когда она жалеет о том, что Хуан родился, но она не желает ему смерти.

— Ладно. Тогда я хочу поговорить о Лукреции.

Его Святейшество поворачивает голову и тяжело опускается в кресло.

— Она сказала, что довольна браком.

Лукреция лжет. Она всегда лжет: улыбаясь, плача, покрывая поцелуями горящие от ударов щеки. Лжет и Папа: и миру, и самому себе.

— Консуммация…

— Не самое хорошее начало для брака, признаю.

Ваноцца была среди свидетелей, видела все своими глазами: как Альфонсо раздел Лукрецию догола, как та подвела мужа к постели, как направляла его там, где он нуждался в помощи. Она стиснула зубы покрепче, чтобы вынести предстоящее, но потом губы ее изогнулись в улыбке, а пальцы впились в спину Альфонсо, и она откинула голову назад, глядя на брата поверх его плеча.

Ваноцца заметила также, как Чезаре подался вперед. Ей хотелось бы верить, что это был инстинктивный порыв защитить сестру, но она слишком отчетливо слышала, как участилось дыхание Чезаре, и видела, как Лукреция не отрывала от него взгляда, пока не забилась в экстазе.

— Мне кажется, у нее есть любовник.

— Так скоро после свадьбы? — Папа сжимает челюсти. — Тогда дай ей совет. Нельзя рисковать этим браком.

Нельзя, пока не станет можно.

* * * 

Она видит их за столом — он касается ее горла кончиками пальцев — и замечает темные круги под их глазами. Замечает и долгие взгляды, которыми они обмениваются над скучными официальными бумагами, и то, как Лукреция шепчет Чезаре на ухо и смеется, выпрашивая у него то одно, то другое.

Однажды Ваноцца натыкается на них в оружейной: руки Лукреции лежат на плечах Чезаре, и он клонит голову вниз, пока их губы не встречаются в греховном поцелуе. Позже они отстраняются друг от друга, и Лукреция оборачивается.

Ваноцца могла бы рассказать обо всем их отцу, но их взгляды предостерегают ее от этого — потомство Папы отрастило клыки.

Однажды ночью она видит, как обнаженная Лукреция, муж которой в отъезде, втирает в грудь розовое масло.

— Думаешь, я не знаю, чем вы занимаетесь? — Ваноцца представляет, как руки Лукреции разминают напряженные плечи Чезаре после долгого дня, как Чезаре держит ее за горло и они не отводят друг от друга взгляды, дыша все чаще. — Это грех, Лукреция. — К ее горлу подкатывает комок тошноты. — Великий грех.

Лукреция смотрит на нее через плечо — змея, пригретая на груди. На нее падает свет, и она становится уже не Мадонной, а Венерой.

— Какое мне дело до еще одного греха?

* * * 

Лукреция прячет лицо за вдовьим покрывалом, а Чезаре стоит за ее плечом, касаясь ее бедер кончиками пальцев, когда отец не смотрит в их сторону. Когда отказывается смотреть.

Ничто, кажется, не способно бросить тень на их лица, притушить огонь их сияющих глаз: сегодня они лягут в постель вместе и отдадут дань скорби умершему мужу Лукреции переплетением своих тел.

Дети Ваноццы переломали ей кости и выскребли из них мозг. И она ничего не может с этим поделать.

**Author's Note:**

> Огромная благодарность - Грамм за вычитку, всей команде Борджиа и, конечно же, автору прекрасного текста. Если вам понравился этот перевод, не забудьте поблагодарить автора оригинала)


End file.
